The automation of fire-control technology has drastically improved hit-probabilities and reduced target-engagement times for almost all gun systems over the past century, but small-arms systems have lagged behind their larger brethren in improvements because of limitations in weight, power, size, and onboard computing power. Modern combat-proven optics have allowed major strides toward closing the gap, but because of the nature of the small-arms mission, the necessity of having a “human-in-the-loop” introduces natural human errors, referred to as man-machine wobble, into the fire-control solution.